Darkness Falls (An account of a battle on by Riven, The Exile)
by geonisis
Summary: Many enter the League for personal glory. Others do so, to resolve conflicts at the behest of their homeland. Still others have come for other aims, one such soul is Riven, The Exile. At the League of Legends in search of redemption, she will face off against the cruel empire she once fought for. For that she is prepared, but is she prepared to face true terror when darkness falls?


A scream breaks through the din of battle. I open my eyes and realize it's still dark. In fact I had never closed my eyes in the first place, and I certainly had never been anywhere so dark. "It's so strange", I thought as I blinked my eyes, "It actually seems to be darker with my eyes open." That's when i realize what is happening, a thought, almost like a whisper in my mind, The Summoner, recognizes this, and I do too, from my research, but I have little time left to do anything, I had exhausted myself in the battle with the Du Couteau Snake, her poison still seeping out of my system. I could see him now, through the rock walls and valleys of Summoner's Rift, through the trees of the jungle, hurtling towards me, a being of darkness and evil. How could I see him!? He is darker than this dark but I can see him. And then he is upon me, ripping, tearing, slashing I barely have time to run. It's only been a second. It seemed so much longer, this paranoia he causes, it must make time feel slower, that way you have more time to fear, I hear he feeds on our fear. Dammit! The pain is brief, it always is when you die here, but the fear, I don't know if I will ever shake that. How did I end up here? What could I have done? Would the tower have saved me? Would even he have been afraid to attack me were I under it? Dammit! Where did I

mess up?

(15 minutes earlier)… "And the final champion to fight for the Demacian today is Riven, the Exile!" I could almost hear the roar of the crowd, but it did not matter. I was not in this for glory. Not like Draven. I was here for my penance, I needed to right the wrongs I had committed in the name of our enemy today, Noxus. My enemy forever. I can almost feel the bile rise in my throat when I think of them. Power hungry corrupt despots and blood-thirsty fools! Content only when others are under their thumbs. I wasted so many years of my life fighting for them, fighting to be them. Never again.

"I said do you understand Riven?"

"What?" I had been daydreaming, off in my memories again.

"The correct response is Excuse me your eminence!"

"Geez bro, give her a break she's obviously concentrating on something."

The Crownguard siblings, Garen as much of a sword in the mud as Lux was, well, aloof.

"This may not be Demacia Lux but he is still the crown Prince and deserves-"

"All is well old friend, I do not take offence to her distraction, however it would please me if she would pay attention as I outline our strategy once more. Are you ready?"

I nodded to him, Prince Jarvan Lightshield IV, Crown Prince of Demacia, heir to the throne. I could still see Garen glowering at me, Lux simply smiling, and the Frost Archer just stood there, sharpening her arrows, inspecting her bow for any defects. It would not do well to fight with broken weapons, not that I am one to talk.

"As I was saying, Garen you will go the Northeast path and face off against The Hand of Noxus. I don't think I

need to tell you to watch out for his axe Sir Crownguard. He spins it swiftly, and the cuts it makes bleed worse with each slice."

"I will not fail Prince Jarvan, plus, I know a thing or two about spinning attack." I could almost see a smirk on his face. I didn't even know he could be anything but serious, I guess it's true what they say in Piltover, "You learn something new every day." Oh he's talking again.

"Ok then, Ashe, Lux you shall take the Southwest path and take on Draven and the metal Golem. Lux I need you to be sharp in this, those axes he spins can be very painful, and that golem's reach is greater than it seems, do not get too close, and make good use of your Prismatic Barrier if any attacks get too close. Frost archer-"

"I will keep my range on the executioner, I have an advantage there."

"Very well then, Riven you shall go down the center path to face The Serpent's Embrace, be wary of her poisons, as well do not look her in the eyes, you got that?"

But he need not have told me, I already knew of what Cassiopeia Du Couteau could do. The Du Couteau snake, oh how the mighty have fallen. Still she was a league champion, but when you are born into one of the most privileged houses in all of Noxus, your fall can still land you above what many of the street wanderers can hope to achieve. Turned into a serpentine creature for her snakelike beguiling of a diplomat or dignitary of some sort from Freljord, breaking her pact, unleashing magics upon her which she had no idea existed, turning her from one of the most beautiful women in all of Noxus, to this creature, how fitting. How fitting also, that the Frost Archer is here, I'm sure Noxian assassin made good use of the information Cassiopeia obtained, and killed many of her kin. I'm sure she would be delighted to sink an arrow into her body, hell, maybe even an entire volley of them.

"She's zoning out again." Argh, you know you're really into it if the younger Crownguard is making comments about your attention span.

"No I'm fine, just thinking about what I'll build, in lane. I'm fine"

"Very well then, to continue, I will be in the jungle, where I will do my best to stymie that Nightmare Creature."

"He gives me shivers. I hear he can blot out all the light and jump on you from nowhere. And that he has blades the size of two Yordles on his arms and-"

"Now Lux no need to be afraid, we shall not fail, Demacia will not lose to Noxus. Not today or any other day. I will make sure. DEMACIA!"

"DEMACIA!"

Cried the twins in unison. The Frost Archer and I shared a look, how in the blazes do they get so loud. Whatever, let's not waste time; I'll trade in these crystals I own for some potions. Beautiful things these. Able to restore your health, heal any wound, given enough time that is, and assuming you have enough of them. Hmm, I'll just take a bunch of the red ones. And maybe one of those magical wards. It may help me to spot an enemy before they can gank me. Now that I think about it, I remember hearing about it being good to start off with one of the fortitude potions. Quick respite, and also a bit of additional strength. That might be good, ok, I'll get one of those, one magic ward, and as many of the other potions as I can. Now to fight. The Du Couteau Snake has no idea what is about to hit her.

I made my way up the lane, accompanied by these little minions the junior Summoners controlled. I'm sure she was doing the same. Then I saw them, the minions of the other side. Yet she was not there, "Hmm that's strange." I thought. She is probably helping out that Nocturne creature. I slash with my broken blade, killing first one, then a second minion, before I see her. Coming from the South, she was definitely assisting that creature in the jungle. Looks like he started with the Golem, tougher beast now than it used to be. Good thing Prince Lightshield has the Crownguard girl and the Archer assist with the Elder Lizard. It allowed me to get ahead of her here. Not by much, but a little. I see her smiling at me, a sick serpent's smile.

"Hello there traitor, I am very glad to meet you here, on the fieldsssss of Justissssss. Tell you what, I have always been a kind sssoul, if you ssssurrender now, I promissss to make you death here quick and painlessss, and I will alsssso make sssure you are allowed to ssserve your time in prissson in Noxus, insssstead of insssstant death. Maybe I can get you into the flessshing. What do you sssay?" The nerve of her, to think I would ever want to return to that place, to think she could ever best me in combat! Does she not know who I am? Does she believe I am such easy prey? Very well then snake, it is time I wiped that smile off of your face.

I swing my sword, gathering momentum as I do. Now I swing the other way, more momentum, more strength, I spin fully around once. I'm closer to her. I've also managed to kill another minion. I know I'll reach her with this next swing. I swing again, the force uprooting me, launching me into the air, to flip and strike down where she was standing. She narrowly dodges, but the force of my strike shakes the ground. If she had legs she would have toppled over, as it is, she just sort of waved uneasily, I am in blade's reach now, and there is no more smile on her face. She shrieks opening her mouth as I slash at her; spitting poison on me and the ground around me. It burns, but it is not too bad, I just need to move from this spot and with her minions now attacking me, it's starting to hurt a bit more. I turn, striking down another minion as I move back towards the safety of my turret. I feel her trying to claw at my back. I am not worried, physical strength is not her forte. A health potion will be more than adequate to repair the damage she has inflicted. Gods these things are amazing.

"Fine then" she says, "have it your way, but let it be known, I intend to ssshow you no further mersssy."

"Fine, I never intended to show you any at all." I reply, and with that the real battle begins.

(12 minutes later) We're almost deadlocked. I did not expect her to be this formidable. She has a much larger effective range, able to spit poisons farther than I can swing my blade. I have to dash in, stun, strike while I can, and try to get back before taking too much damage. We've both been back to shop, me for a couple of Doran's Blades, that strange whisper from the Summoner telling me she bought the rings. We've both gotten stronger, I can tell she is strong enough to use her Petrifying Gaze on me if she gets the chance; likewise I know I can call forth my Blade if I have the opportunity.

An opportunity like this. She has gone off towards the Northern Jungle, probably to kill those Wraiths for more strength. I don't think she'll expect me to wait in the brush by the river; I can surprise her, and probably kill her before she knows what's happening. Yeah I'm going to do it.

I killed the few minions left and made haste to the brush, I had warded the area outside of her wraiths earlier, so I could see that she was alone. Now she is coming back, here we go.

Immediately I shimmer and appear behind her, she looks surprised, almost frightened. Before she can react I stun her with my Ki Burst, then summon forth my Blade of Exile. Now again, slash, she starts to come to. Slash spin, dammit she's back. I hear the scream, and it feels like I'm made of stone. I see my arm and blade extended. It even looks likes stone. I'd almost believe I was stone, if it we not for the pain. She didn't waste time, I soon as I was petrified she let loose with her poisons, and her fangs. Stone would not feel pain like this. She has made a fatal mistake though, she's still right next to me, and I'm starting to regain softness in my limbs. All of a sudden I can move, and I complete my attack, flip, slash, slam. She gets knocked back into the wall; she begins to realize this is not a fight she can win. My hand reaches forward; I see her start to smoke, as if she were burning. More Summoner magic. She turns and shimmers before appearing farther away, halfway between me and her turret. I know I can kill her. I feel a rush of extra strength, the Summoner activating my fortitude potion and dash forward; knowing my shield and this new strength will protect me from dying to the energy blasts of her turret. I strike once, then twice as she runs, I see the turret fire at me. She is very close to dead now though, as has no way to get away. I slash forward with all my might, turning the wind into my weapon. I see the impact as it hits her, and see her start to turn into energy before me. I know she is dead.

"FIRST BLOOD!"

I had forgotten about the announcer, forgotten this was a spectacle to be watched for sport and entertainment. Forgot we were here for anything but to kill each other. The turret shot hits me, dissipating my shield, and breaking me from my reverie, alerting me that I need to get back to my own turret. Truthfully I need to get back to the shop; I think a Vampiric Scepter would be a very nice buy. I smile and turn, and start to make my way back to my lane.

"An enemy has been slain."

"An ally has been slain."

"Enemy Double kill."

Dammit, it seems there is trouble in the South. Draven will be more difficult to deal with now; at least the Archer was able to take out the Golem. Still, I may have to go down there and make sure he does not get out of line myself. Yes I'll teach him a thing or two.

A terrible scream breaks through the din of battle. I open my eyes and realize it's still dark. In fact I had never closed my eyes in the first place, and I certainly had never been anywhere so dark.

"It's so strange", I thought as I blinked my eyes, "It actually seems to be darker with my eyes open." That's when I realize what is happening, a thought, almost like a whisper in my mind, The Summoner, recognizes this, and I do too, from my research, but I have little time left to do anything, I had exhausted myself in the battle with the Du Couteau Snake, her poison still seeping out of my system.

I could see him now, through the rock walls and valleys of Summoner's Rift, through the trees of the jungle, hurtling towards me, a being of darkness and evil. How could I see him!? He is darker than this dark but I can see him. And then he is upon me, ripping, tearing, slashing I barely have time to run.

It's only been a second. It seemed so much longer, this paranoia he causes, it must make time feel slower, that way you have more time to fear, I hear he feeds on our fear. Dammit! The pain is brief, it always is when you die here, but the fear, I don't know if I will ever shake that. How did I end up here? What could I have done? Would the tower have saved me? Would even he have been afraid to attack me were I under it? Dammit! Where did I mess up?


End file.
